Maybe
by Amy Katharine Xx
Summary: What if Regina met Robin in that tavern all those years ago? Maybe she could've had her happy ending? Maybe the curse was in acted by Zelena and Reginas daughther was the saviour. Maybe second chances do happen. Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Lion Tatoo_**

 _"_ _You can be happy again."_ Tinkerbells words echoed around her head whilst she tossed and turned in her empty bed. An empty bed to match her empty heart. The thought of that emptiness being replaced by love, again, just made her sole physically ache. The question was: in a good way or a bad? Regina was tired of revenge, tired of being angry at Snow, tired of being depressed over,

"Daniel," she said, barley in a whisper. The truth was she felt guilty, like she was replacing him by even believing in the chance of love and hope. Daniel was her true love, but maybe she did have a soul mate out there. Maybe she didn't have to be a Queen with all the glamour after all that was her mother's dream, not hers. Maybe her dream was living in a tavern with a man with a lion tattoo. Maybe she could have a second chance, maybe she could be happy. Maybe... if she hadn't had walked away from the man, from her happiness.

 _Regina, pull yourself together, if you want something so badly go get it,_ she thought to herself whilst sitting up on her bed and slipping into something a little more comfortable: a brown dress from her old wardrobe, nothing too extravagant, and her black hair down in a natural wave. Regina looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at her reflection. She looked like herself, her old self that was happy and free. She wondered how long that self would remain.

The streets were dark, only lit by the candles from awake villagers, but at the end of the street was a tavern lit that was bright and buzzing. She could hear laughter and music that invited her inside and she searched the room for a man with a lion tattoo. This is ridiculous, it's been over two hours, that man, her soulmate must've gone home by now. Regina dropped her head and walked out of the tavern. She had just left the door when a tight grip on her wrist pulled her against the brick wall of the nearby ally. Regina tried to scream but her mouth was covered by his gloved hand. She could smell his whiskey breath warm against her lips as he leant in. Her struggling body was shaking in nerves and the man removed his hand, and just before he was leaning in to kiss her she screamed from the top of her lungs. He reacted by pinning her harder against the wall and Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek but suddenly the man fell limp on the floor. Regina let out another scream of relief, took a deep breath in, and burst into tears. A man emerged from the shadows with a rock in his hand,

"Are you alright milady?" He asked.

"No, no I don't think I am, leave me alone," Regina replied feeling like she couldn't get any smaller.

"A simple thank you would suffice," he said and reached out his hand. She took it and pulled himself up and wiped her flustered cheeks.

"Thank you, um…" she said,

"Robin of Locksley, milady." He pulled up his sleeves and put his hands on his hips. Regina smiled as the Tavern doors to her left opened again, realising enough light to show her saviours face. His chiselled chin which held a cheeky smile and his eyes had a sparkled could've distracted her from anything in all the realms. But Regina was distracted, she was staring intensely at the man's lower arm where there was a recognisable feature she would never forget: A lion tattoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Pixie Dust Never Lies_**

"Is, is everything alright, Milady? Did Nottingham hurt you?" He asked with genuine concern. Regina shook her head, in shock,

"No, I'm fine. Why, why did you help me?"

"Nottingham is a bastard, thinks he's better than everyone else and can get his own way around here. You see, I have a code and I intend to keep that code for as long as I live." He said with a cheeky smile that made Regina blush.

She stopped looking at her feet in embarrassment and looked up into the eyes of her saviour. He stared back. For a while she forgot everything, it was just her and him, in the moonlight. Robin smiled and as did Regina.

"Milady, I never caught your name," he asked.

"It's Regina. Regina Mills." She said. Robin looked shocked. _Shit_ , she thought, _He didn't know I am Queen._

"Well, who knew the Queen was about to enter my tavern for the first time?" He replied and Regina was flooded in relief that he didn't bow down or treat her differently.

"Actually I was here earlier looking for someone, but I was too scared to confront him." Regina replied looking at the floor again, once again embarrassed.

"Why don't you tell me everything over a bottle of rum, Milady? That is if you're willing to actually enter my tavern this time," Robin said and Regina laughed. The first laugh in a long time. Robin held out his hand and Regina instantly took it, like some kind of reaction. She smiled as their fingers interlocked: a perfect fit.

* * *

Robin took Regina to the back of the tavern, where no one else could see them and sat down,

"So, what were you afraid of?" He asked and Regina didn't know where to begin, instead words that she had been fearing to say just came flying out of her mouth,

"I was afraid of happiness." Robin frowned,

"Happiness. You're the Queen, surely you have plenty of happiness," he said.

"Not when my husband is still not over his dead wife, and I'm still not over my dead fiancé." Regina said, her eyelids closed, acting like flood barriers, for if they were to open she would burst into tears.

"I was told by this stupid fairy, Tinkerbell, that I could be happy again if I just followed her pixie dust, and I did. It showed me this man, but I couldn't go in. I'm such a coward. Who is scared to be happy?" Regina said and opened her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Robin wiped his shirtsleeve under her eyes.

"Regina," he said, the first time he had said her name, "This man, if you are truly destined to be with him by Pixie Dust, you will find him. And as for being a coward, your actions weren't cowardly, they were sensible. You don't want to feel the same way you felt when your fiancé died. You're just protecting yourself." Regina took in his words of wisdom and realised how right he was. She grabbed his hand on the table,

"What if I didn't see his face, but saw his, um, Lion Tattoo…" she said slowly and her cheeks redden. Robin smiled and she could tell he was filled with content.

"I would say, Pixie Dust never lies," he said and leant in. Regina retaliated and their lips touched, softly. Slowly Robin added in more passion and hunger and Regina felt her stomach tingle. After a few minutes of kissing, Regina pulled away, her lips in an instant smile,

"Robin, I have to go…" she began but Robin interrupted with a kiss,

"Please, Regina, stay with me. I too have been scared of my destiny, been tempted by dark paths, but can't you feel it. This connection we have made in the past hour feels, it feels special, like it was meant to be."

"That stupid fairy was right." Regina said in a whisper. "Look, Robin, I have to go home, to the Summer Palace. I am the Queen after all." Robin nodded and stood up still holding Regina's hand. He kissed her gently on each cheek.

"Find me tomorrow morning, at this table, please just find me," he said. Regina winked at him,

"I will always find you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- All is forgiven_**

Regina left the tavern and walked up the even darker street, but she didn't care. Her heart was light and warm enough for the whole kingdom to be alight. When she reached the gates the guards didn't recognise her,

"Mam, I'm sorry but unless you have proof, I'm afraid I can't let you enter the Summer Palace," he said, voice deep and emotionless, like Regina had trained them to.

"Oh please, it's me…"

"Regina!" said an innocent sweet voice from behind her. She turned to see a 17 year old girl, her hair jet black and her skin as white as snow.

"Regina is that really you?" Regina realised her instead were not boiling with anger at the sight of her once called 'friend'. She smiled,

"Yeah, this is me, the old me," she said and Snow smiled,

"I've missed the old you. Is she back?" Snow asked with hope that Regina once found frustrating in her eyes.

"I suppose she is." Snow opened her arms and ran into Regina's. She stroked her black hair, "I've missed her too." The guards stepped back and let the Queen and the Princess walk into their home, like family.

* * *

Regina led Snow to her room and sat down on her bed. It was an awkward kind of silence, until Snow broke the ice.

"Regina, why have you been avoiding me, hating me. We were best friends at one point and I, I just want to know what I did wrong, and whatever I did to hurt you I am truly sorry." Regina's eyes began to water and Snow saw the light back in her eyes. The same light she saw when she was rescued by her 4 years ago.

"Do you remember… Daniel," Regina began. The name was painful to say, like swallowing a rock. Snow studied Regina's face, she could tell she was trying.

"The stable boy? The one you loved and was to wed, but he left you. Did he come back? Is that why you are so happy?" Snow asked. _There it is again_ , Regina thought, _how can one child carry so much hope?_

"No, sweetie, Daniel didn't come back, nor did he leave me all those years ago. He, he died." A single tear rolled down Regina's cheek, Snow brushed it away,

"Oh Regina I am so sorry, I know how much you loved him."

"I am sorry too, Snow." Snow looked confused.

"You have no reason to be sorry, his death wouldn't have been your fault." More tears escaped Regina's eyes and she shook her head. In her mind the night replayed over and over again. Her happiness and joy as she kissed Daniel. Her last kiss. Then she appeared. Dressed in black, that crooked smile and dark soul. She watched Daniel lean in to thank her mother for letting him have her daughter's hand in marriage. The flashback slowed down as Cora's hand lunged into Daniel's chest and ripped out his heart. Dead.

"I couldn't save him," Regina said, her eyes bloodshot. Snow comforted her,

"Regina, what exactly happened?"

Flashback again. Daniel. Kiss. Happiness. Dead.

"Do you remember my mother?" she asked and Snow nodded, "Do you remember telling her about me and Daniel, our plans to run away together?" Snow nodded again, this time slower, absorbing all the facts. "Well, that night my mother murdered him." Snow closed her mouth in awe and tried to blink away the tears, but it was no use. She wrapped her arms around Regina,

"This is all my fault. I destroyed your happiness because of my big mouth. Oh, Regina…"

"Snow, I am the one who should be sorry. For blaming you, for wanting to ruin you. All this time I was so focused on destroying your happiness, I forgot to try and bring back mine. And guess what? I think I've found it again." Regina said and suddenly all that anger inside of her was put aside, to the hell of her stomach. Snow looked up,

"You have?"

"There is this guy, with a Lion Tattoo, that was fated by Pixie Dust to be my soulmate, and I met him tonight…" and Regina went on explaining to Snow like excited girls at a sleepover. About Robin and Tink. About their shared kiss and how she finally felt happy and finally forgave.

"Regina, you are the bravest most caring person I know. You feel things deeply, with you whole sole. I aspire to be just like you, I love you." Snow said and Regina was taken aback by her response. It came out easily, like a habit: I love you too.

Cora was wrong, love isn't a weakness; it's a strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4- A Shepherd_**

Regina awoke in Snow's bed, her black hair sprawled and tangled against the crisp pillow. The first night sleep of ease she had had in a long time. She sat up and looked out the window. The sun was glowing, like Mother Nature was mirroring Regina's feelings. It then struck her. It was tomorrow. _Robin._

Regina crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake her sleeping beauty. At one point she had considered putting Snow under a sleeping curse, making her pay for what she had done. But those thoughts felt like decades ago, and questioned why she ever held a grudge over such an innocent child. She sneaked along the halls to her room where an empty bed was waiting. Leopold was away, like usual, visiting King Minus' kingdom and Regina had gotten used to the isolation, but with Snow back in her life she never wanted to be alone again.

Regina put another dress from her old wardrobe and left the palace. The sun was high in the sky and the streets looked friendlier than the previous night. She reached the tavern and with no hesitation she entered. Robin was already there.

"Regina, you came!" he said, relief in his voice.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she said stepping closer to him so she could feel his warm heart beat in time to hers.

"Well, the empty tavern gave me pause." Robin leaned in and pressed his mouth against Regina's. She bit his lip. He rubbed her back. She ran her hands through his hair. He lowered his hands to her hips. She added hunger. He added passion. He pushed her against the tavern wall. She moaned in ecstasy. He kissed her neck. She whispered his name. They were a perfect fit.

Regina lay on Robin's arm and looked up at the tavern ceiling. She felt like she was at home with Robin, like he was her happy ending all along.

"Good thing the place doesn't open till mid-day or we wouldn't have been able to do that!" said Robin, smiling. Regina pecked his cheek and got up off the wooden floor. Suddenly the door flung open and a young girl skipped into the tavern.

"Shit!" said Regina, if anyone was to recognise her in here, half naked, with a common thief, it would be off with her head.

"Regina? Are you in here?" asked the voice, and its sweetness was familiar.

"Snow?" Regina said and came out from the back. Snow White stood, dressed in her brown riding outfit and white leather jacket.

"Oh, are you busy, with the lion tattoo guy?" Snow asked, smirking. Regina blushed. It had been so long not talking to her friend she had forgotten she had grown up into a 17 year old. Robin emerged from where Regina had come from and Snow burst in laughter. Regina joined in and Robin stood there confused.

"Robin this is Snow White, my, my friend." Regina said and Snow curtsied,

"Pleasure is all mine, Robin of Locksley." Robin bowed,

"And what can I owe the princess of the kingdom?" he asked.

"Well, let me see, make sure my Regina is happy." Snow said and Regina gave her a playful slap. Robin wrapped his arm around the Queen and kissed her.

"That I can promise."

Snow clapped her hands in joy,

"Regina, it's Friday and I usually have my riding lessons on a Friday, but since you are back, I was wondering if you could be my instructor?" Snow asked and there was a sparkle that Regina couldn't deny.

"I would love to. How about we go to my old stable and you can ride in my fields. The place where we first met." Regina said. Snow wrapped her arms around Regina,

"Oh yes please."

* * *

Regina stepped into the barn, its scent of fresh air smothering her nose. She hadn't entered this barn since,

"Daniel," she said, barley in a whisper, but louder enough for Snow to hear. She touched her shoulder.

"Time to move on. Pick a horse," Regina said and pushed Daniel aside. Snow walked up to a grey spotted one and ran her dainty fingers through its main.

"This one." Regina smiled. That was her father's horse. Snow untangled its reins, settled on its back and tapped her heals against its body. The horse slowly started to move and when Snow tapped her heals again it galloped away, across the open green fields.

"I will catch you up!" shouted Regina as Snow became smaller the further away she went. Regina stood in her barn and thought what her old self would be doing right now. Probably printing of wanted signs with fake accusations about Snow on it. The thought of her being known as 'the evil queen' made her feel sick. Maybe she could let it all go, maybe she could change. Her thoughts were interrupted when a high pitched cackle came from behind. Regina jumped.

"Hello, dearie. Ready for our lesson. What the hell are we doing in here for? It smells like horses." Said the man. Regina turned around. The man before her the old Regina knew all too well, but the new Regina wanted him gone.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She said, spitting his name through her teeth. Rumple smiled revealing his crooked teeth and dimples in his gold like skin.

"That's my name, dearie, now let's get on with learning some dark magic." Regina shook her head and Rumple lost his smile.

"Cold feet have we?"

"I don't want to end up like me mother," was all she said.

"Ah, but you will be so much more powerful than her. You will go down in history as one of the darkest witches of all time." He said and Regina was impressed.

"I don't want to be dark. That darkness that my mother and you put in me made my life miserable. I want to be happy and loved." Regina smiled at the thought of the new life she would be living.

"Happy? I thought your happiness resulted in Snow White's death. What changed, did she apologise for being the cause of your only loves death?" Rumple said trying to wind up his student. She had to be the one, Cora had no other child, and she had to in act the curse for him. He had to be re-united with his Bae.

"Snow was 10. How was she responsible? The way I see it my mother killed Daniel with dark magic. Dark magic that YOU taught her. So if you think I'm going to let you, a stupid small old man, write my destiny you're wrong. I make my own destiny." Regina said and Rumple laughed.

"Dearie, the future is written." And he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. His last words replayed in Regina's mind. He was wrong. She was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

Snow rode in the forest until she saw a nearby farm down at the bottom of the hill and led her horse towards it. _This is a nice home,_ she thought to herself as she tied her horse to the nearby tree. Intrigued, Snow pulled up her hood and walked to the window. Inside she saw a small round table with an old woman sitting at it peeling some potatoes. She smiled at how this woman looked so happy in such poor conditions. Her mother was right, everyone is the same: rich or poor. The woman looked up and saw the cloaked Snow at the window. She screamed,

"Son! Help! Over by the window!" Snow, shocked, began to run. She heard footsteps gain up on her and just as she reached the woods she was pounced on and fell to the floor. Snow was pinned down against the stones and the man pulled down her hood. The anger in his face disappeared as he looked at the woman beneath him,

"You're a, a girl?" he said. Snow wrapped her hands around a rock in her reach and as she swung it to his face she corrected him,

"Woman." The man fell off of her and Snow heaved herself so she could stand. Some instinct inside told her to stay and she watched the man get to his feet. His chin was bleeding. Snow gasped at what she had done.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were going hurt me, I was just protecting myself I am so sorry." Snow babbled her hands shaking in nerves. The man looked at the woman before him. Her black hair and flawless skin made his heart rapidly beat. _She was the fairest of them all,_ he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and tried to sound tough,

"What were you doing on my property?" he asked.

"I was riding my horse and must have ridden further than I had expected. I saw your cottage and thought it was beautiful. I am sorry I startled your mother." Snow said her pale skin reddening in embarrassment. The man smiled at how flustered this young girl was and held out his hand.

"Well, you don't seem like a thief. My name is…"

"Let me guess: Charming?" Snow asked, "And no, Charming, I am not a thief."

Now it was Charming's turn to blush, "I have a name you know?"

"I don't care, Charming suits you. I'm Snow." She said and took his hand.

"Well, I must be heading back to my lesson. I am sorry again for startling your mother. Bye Charming." The shepherd was sad to see the girl leave but he vowed to himself as she rode away he would find her. Yet he didn't know she was the princess of the kingdom so finding her wouldn't be that hard.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin paced up and down his castle halls. Regina couldn't change, she was stupid to think so. He got out his glass ball and looked at Regina's history over the past few days. It lit up and showed him what he wanted to see. But what he saw wasn't part of his plan. He saw her meet Tinkerbell and then Robin. He saw her forgive Snow White and saw her soul and heart lighten, overpowering the darkness. He then saw Snow meet her 'prince Charming' despite him not being made Prince yet. The more he saw the more he lost hope. Bae would be gone forever. The glass ball smashed as Rumple through it across the room and instantly a woman wearing a blue maid-like outfit ran to clean it up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, addressing the beast like he was a friend.

"Do I look okay you stupid girl?" he said, "I am losing." The girl came over to his side and saw beneath the evil he showed himself as. She knew him like no other.

"How can you be losing? You're Rumpelstiltskin, what could be more powerful than the dark one?"

Rumple stared at the smashed ball and replayed Regina meeting Robin, how his plan fell apart.

"Something I cannot control. Fate."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5- Hope_**

Snow smiled as she rode away from 'Charming' and couldn't wait to tell Regina she had found someone with eyes that glistened, and a heart so innocent and pure. Snow was one of those girls who believed in love at first sight, and seeing Charming confirmed her belief. Even though she was riding away from him, she knew destiny would make their paths cross again. Eventually Snow reached Regina, who was standing in shock from Rumple's visit.

"Regina? What's wrong?" she asked and Regina snapped back into reality from her spacious daydream.

"There is something I have to tell you, but please don't be mad…" Regina began and went on to explain how she was being taught magic by the dark one, and how she wanted to in act his curse that would destroy the happy endings of everyone but herself. "I'm so selfish and stupid. I should've known better than to turn to my mother's mentor. I don't want to be anything like her. And now Rumpelstiltskin said there is no way to take this darkness out of me and I will be known as 'the evil queen.' I just want to be happy, Snow." Regina said and Snow comforted her. She always knew what to say,

"Regina people are going to tell you who you are your whole life, but you've got to punch back and say: 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently, make them. You want to make things change? You're going to have to get out there and change them yourself. I know there is goodness in you, Regina, I've seen it. My father saw it when you rescued me all those years ago. Daniel saw it when you told him you were going to marry him. Robin has seen it and now the dark one has, and he is scared. He is scared because nothing is stronger than hope and love, not any dark magic in all the realms can defeat the strength of pure light magic. Regina you're no villain in this world."

Regina smiled, "How can so much wisdom come out of a 17 year old?" This time Snow was the one smiling. Regina took her hand and began walking back to the palace.

"How are you okay with me and Robin when I am married to your father?" Regina asked.

"He loves mother, will always love mother. But he needed a wife if he was able to run the kingdom. He searched the land to find a wife with an interest in me so I could have a sister, rather than a step-mother. It was you. He wanted my happiness. With me happy he was happy. The only person who wasn't happy was you. Now you are, I'm not going to take that away from you."

"I love you, Snow. I can't wait until you fall in love with a man. It feels indescribable."

Snow blushed and went smitten, "Well, when I was riding, I accidently rode into a deeper part of the forest until I came across a clearing with this little barn. There was this man inside and I looked in his eyes and it felt, well it felt indescribable also."

Regina gave Snow a sarcastic shocked face and then burst into laughter,

"Well tomorrow take me to him. I want to know who is making you so smitten!"

* * *

When the two happy friends reached the palace, there was chaos and whispers amongst the guards,

 _"_ _There they are."_

 _"_ _How are we going to tell them?"_

 _"_ _What's going to happen?"_

Were some of the conversations Regina heard. Snow ran over to the knights,

"What is going on here?" she asked her face flooded with concern. The guards fell silent until one spoke up,

"It's the king, young Snow. He's dead." Snow felt her whole world collapse before her. She could hear Regina saying her name before literally collapsing herself onto the cold concrete floor, but she didn't feel any pain. Numb.

Regina watched Snow sleep. She looked so peaceful. There were dried tears staining her cheeks and when her eyes opened they were red and puffy. Regina touched her cheek softly,

"Shh, shh. I would tell you everything is okay, but it's not. Snow I am so sorry, I know how much you loved him. He was a great man who loved you deeply and you don't deserve this."

Snow stared at Regina whom she had missed so much.

"Don't ever leave me again Regina." Was all Snow said. Regina looked confused. "I've lost my mother, and now my father, don't let me loose you too."

Regina started to cry,

"You will never loose me again. I promise." Snow smiled and Regina kissed the mourning child's forehead. Snow didn't deserve this, she had done nothing to deserve to lose both her mother and father. Why do bad things happen to good people?

* * *

Every night for the next month it was the same routine. Snow would wake up crying, Regina would rush in. It was just them and even though it was usual like that with Leopold away on business, this emptiness was different. Regina felt even more alone with Robin not being allowed to see her. He said it was going to be difficult for them to meet under these circumstances but Regina felt as if he was making an excuse. He was just another guy who made a promise that meant nothing. But it didn't feel like nothing. Being with Robin for those brief encounters felt special, maybe even magical. _Maybe I love him,_ Regina thought, scared of her growing feelings. _Maybe I should see him, it's been a month and miss him, maybe he misses me. Maybe…_

Regina stood outside the tavern doors and felt a wave of Deja Vue. She was considering to flee, run back to the castle, but not this time. She was not going to ruin her happiness, or Robins by her scared feelings. She creeped into the back and saw him. The back of his head, but already she was smiling. He turned around,

"Regina!" he said and embraced into a hug. A hug she remembered so well and missed so much.

"I missed you," she said in a whisper against him neck.

"And I you."

Regina pulled back and sank into his eyes.

"Robin, I… I…" Regina tried to confess her love for him but she was scared, scared that it meant this was real. Robin cupped her face with his hand,

"It's okay, I know. I love you too." He said and she smiled and kissed him.

"When I'm with you I forget that I am a queen. A queen who is a widow. I love the me when I am with you, I want more of that, but… but… I don't know how they would accept me if I…"

"Was seen with a commoner like me." Regina dropped her head in shame, but Robin pulled it up again with his hand under her dainty chin.

"Hey, listen to me. You are the bravest, most caring person I know, I mean look how you are taking care of Snow. You treat her like family."

"She is my family, she's all I have." Robin shook his head.

"You have me, always." He said and pulled Regina in for another kiss. They were in their own little world, dismissing the problems of reality and living a fairy-tale. Regina was in awe at how someone could ever love her, it showed her that no matter how dark times got, the sun is always going to rise, and with that brightness comes hope. That's what Snow needed, she needed someone to lead her out of this dark time, like Robin had her. Tomorrow she was going to find that shepherd. Tomorrow Snow would be happy, they would both be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6- Long Live the Queen_**

Regina walked past her stable and went into the forest like Snow had described. When she found the farm she smiled. She couldn't wait for Snow to finally be happy. It had been over a month since Leopold's death and it didn't help matters that it was coming up to her 18th birthday, which was another depressing time for her. What had Snow done to deserve this pain?

Regina walked with the poise and posture of a Queen down to the barn. When she got closer a young man came out and instantly bowed down. _This must be him,_ she thought.

"Your majesty." He said looking up at his Queen.

"No need to bow, please stand." Regina said and admitted to herself she did like this power. The young man got to his feet and awkwardly awaited for further instructions.

"A month ago did you meet a young girl, with black hair and pale skin, eyes that were filled with hope, love and dreams?" Regina asked. The man's face slowly came a light at the mention of his mystery girl.

"I guess by that expression on your face you are the man she was talking about. May I ask you for a massive favour?" Regina asked.

"Anything."

"Come back to the palace with me, Snow is, um, in desperate need for some hope."

"Wait, that young girl was Snow White? As in the princess?" he asked and Regina nodded. This man was perfect, he didn't even like Snow for her title and money.

"And you are?"

"David."

"Well David, if you wouldn't mind coming home with me. As I said, Snow is in a dark place with her father's death, and it's her birthday soon, which was when her mother died." David's face sadden.

"Let me please tell my mother about my whereabouts."

"Of course." Regina watched the young shepherd run back into his home and instantly return. _Oh, I do hope this cheers Snow up,_ Regina thought. All she wanted was for Snow to be as happy as she was. Inside, Regina laughed to herself. To think: a few months ago she wanted to kill this young girl's chance of happiness, and now she was going to there to see it happen. Maybe people can change. Maybe Robin was right: there is such thing as a second chance. Maybe.

* * *

David followed the Queen to her palace, in awe at his surroundings. He had never ventured this far into the town before, let alone enter the castle. He was wondering what to say to his mystery girl who is the princess. Reaching into his pocket he felt a small circular item. He pulled it, confused at what this object could be. A ring. His mother's ring with its emerald diamond sitting proudly on top. David smiled to himself and put it back into his pocket. _Mother must've put this in my pocket when she hugged me goodbye,_ he thought. He was glad she had given it to him. The past month he had been telling his mother of the fairest girl in the land he had seen and sworn to find. He refused to be in an arranged marriage, instead he told his mother he wanted to marry in spite of love. Just from his brief encounter with Snow he knew, she was the only thing that seemed right in this messed up life.

Regina led him to a closed door. Darkness.

"She's asleep." Regina said. David ignored her and teetered into her room. He sat down where Snow was peacefully lying. Her fair skin was faded and there were tear stains on her flushed cheeks. As a ray of sunlight creeped through the curtains David leaned in and kissed Snow gently on the lips. Regina held her breath. Snow's eyes opened and Regina saw that flicker of hope, which once frustrated her, deep in her green eyes. Snow smiled for the first time in weeks,

"You found me," she said and embraced her 'prince charming' into a hug that flooded her with happiness. Snow felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" David said and they kissed again. Regina watched Snow re-discover herself and become her person she was, but stronger.

* * *

David had been staying in the summer palace for a few days and still hadn't given Snow the ring. He was waiting for her birthday ball, which was tonight. Throughout the past days he had fallen in love with Snow more than he could've imagined and as he watched her walk out from her room in a dress that made him speechless.

"Charming? Are you listening? I said how do I look?" David snapped back to reality.

"You look… you look perfect. Happy birthday, Snow." Snow smiled and walked over to him. This was it. In the spur of the moment he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's ring. Snow covered her mouth with her hands.

"Snow White, will you do me the great pleasure of marrying me?" Snow pried the rig from his hand and put it on her finger.

"What do you think?" And she kissed him. The best birthday present ever, but Regina's gift was still to come.

Regina watched Robin Hood sneak into the palace. She smiled when he finally reached the Queen's room.

"Milady." He said and Regina embraced him into a hug. He kissed her neck.

"Robin, my present to Snow today will affect our lives forever." Robin looked confused,

"Well, I will wait and see what this mysterious gift is, and then perhaps I can take you for a walk in the moonlight?" Regina let out a small laugh,

"Perhaps." The kissed until a sudden bell ran through the chambers of the palace. It was time for the ball. Time for both Snow's and Regina's happy ending.

* * *

Snow walked down the steps, her dainty hand placed in Charming's. The ring hugging her finger. Regina instantly spotted it and clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh you two make the cutest couple. Just think: people will call you 'Snowing'." They both laughed. Snow touched Regina's arm,

"This is all your doing, thank you Regina, for reminding me to believe, because believing in even the slightest possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"My happy ending is finally feeling at home in this world. Robin is part of that world but I cannot be with him the way I want to be with him if I am Queen. So…" Regina said and then stood up and tapped the side of her glass. _Time to give Snow her present,_ Regina thought as she inhaled a deep breathe. This was it.  
"People of my kingdom, as you are aware today is the birthday of my step-daughter, Snow. But I don't see her as my step-daughter, I see her as my friend. My best friend, who had recently lost her father, but gained a fiancé."

There was an applause and Snow blushed. Regina carried on,

"I am now the Queen of this realm, but I don't feel like a Queen as I was never a princess. Snow, however, is a Princess. So my present to her is the happy, happy day, for tomorrow her real work begins, as from tomorrow, Snow White and her husband to be will be the new rulers of this kingdom." There was an even greater applause. The kingdom had always wanted Snow to be their leader and now everyone was happy. Snow ran up and hugged Regina,

"Thank you," she whispered and then addressed her people. Regina wasn't listening. Instead she saw Robin watching from the back of the room. His face was flooded with happiness as was hers. Maybe they could be together. Maybe they could start a life together. Maybe an outlaw and a queen (well, ex-queen) could live happily ever after. Maybe…


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma**

 **Thank you all so much for over 2k reads, I'm shocked my silly fan fiction has been read that many times. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been thinking on what's going to happen next. The next few chapters might not make that much sense as I skip forward a lot of years and months throughout, but it will get much better. Are you ready for some OQ feels? Keep following and favouriting! Thanks-Amy xoxo**

Regina watched a glowing Snow walk down the aisle. Her face was beaming and she was wearing a white dress that followed behind her gracefully. To Regina's right was David, with his hair cut and wearing a red suit. He didn't look like a shepherd, but a king. Everyone in the kingdom was here, witnessing the marriage of their new rulers, and everyone was happy. And as Snow and her prince Charming said their vows Regina glanced over at Robin, he was dressed smartly and winked at his lady who blushed. They had been living in the palace with Snow and David. Despite neither of them were royalty, Snow said Regina was family and let them live along the corridor of the Summer Palace.

"I do," finished David and the two newlyweds kissed as everyone applauded. Robin mouthed to Regina,

"That will be us someday."

"Perhaps," she mouthed back, smiling. Not a day had gone by that Regina hadn't smiled since she handed down her title. But soon things were to change.

* * *

A year went by after the wedding of Queen Snow and King David and all was well.

"Milady." Robin said as Regina awoke. Her deep eyes lit up as Robin pecked her forehead. She kissed his lips gently and gradually added more passion. Robin ran his hands up her bare back and she dragged her fingers through his knotted hair. It was another perfect day.

"Morning my dashing outlaw." Regina replied, finally parting her natural lips from his. Their hands interlocked under the covers and stayed as one as they walked down to breakfast.

"Morning, love birds," said Snow who was already eating. She raised her eyebrows at the couple, "You were very noisy last night." Regina buried her head in Robins shoulder and laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said. Robin pulled up a chair and sat down. Regina perched on his legs. As they started eating David walked into the room. I his arms was a small child with blonde hair.

"Go say good morning to Aunty Regina and Uncle Robin," David said in a childish voice. Regina held out her arms and held the baby. After the wedding Snow had announced she was with child and they had a daughter with fair skin just like Snows' fair hair like David's. Her name: Emma.

"Hello, Emma. Did you have a nice screaming session last night?" She asked and bounced the baby on her knee. Emma let out a squeal of laughter and Robin chuckled.

"You will make a great mother one day, love." He said and Regina froze. She handed Emma back to David and left the table. Robin watched her leave and just before the door shut behind her he heard a sob. Robin rushed after her.

* * *

"Regina!" he shouted trying to get into the locked bathroom, "Please, open the door."

Regina had her back leaning against the bathroom door, her knees up to her chest with her head buried between them. She heard Robin attempt to enter and she replied by sobbing quietly.

"Regina!" and Regina slowly unlocked the door and turned away so she wasn't facing Robin. He touched her arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry if I scared you when I said that. I just thought that our relationship was going to well…"

"It is," Regina said, still not turning around.

"I know we are not even married yet but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Regina, and I just imagined children in our future. I am so sorry that I dropped the bombshell too early. If you do not feel the same then..."

"I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. It's just, it's just." Regina started to cry and Robin went around to face her.

"It's just what, milady?" He asked, concerned. "I will love you no matter what." Regina looked up into his eyes.

"You said I would make a good mother one day." She whispered and Robin wiped away her tears. He nodded.

"You will. You will make an excellent mother. The way you care for Emma, I can see it in your eyes, you are a natural with children." Robin said trying to reassure her.

"I might be a good aunt, but I will never be a good mother." Regina said her eyes welling up again and Robin looked confused as Regina continued, "My mother…"

Robin interrupted,

"You are nothing like your mother. Your heart is pure and you have been tempted by darkness but turned away. Cora treated you terribly, but I know for a fact you will be a beyond brilliant mother. I know you Regina."

Regina shook her head.

"No, it's not how my mother raised me. Well it kind of is. I can't tell you. If I do you will leave me. You say you love me and know me, but you're wrong. I am so sorry, Robin." She said and collapsed to the bathroom floor. Robin laid by her side,

"Regina. Please, tell me. I shall love you no matter what. You're my soulmate. We are destined to end up together."

"Will you love me if I say I can't have children?" Regina said with her eyes closed, not daring to open them, thinking that if she did she would be faced with a man who no longer loves her. She was thinking wrong. Robin wrapped his arms around his love as she wept.

"Oh, Regina of course I still love you. I will always love you. What happened?" He asked and Regina wiped her eyes. _He loved her._ She took a deep breath,

"It happened when I was with Daniel. Mother found out about my relationship with him. The lunch before she killed him she put something in my drink. I only found out after his death that it was so I couldn't carry a child. I never did anything about it as I thought no one could ever love me. Then, then when you said I would be a great mother it hit me: I can't be a great mother if I can't even be a mother. I understand if you want to leave me now." Regina said and this time Robin's eyes teared up.

"Regina, you are strongest, resilient caring person I have ever met. You didn't deserve to be raised by Cora. It doesn't matter that you cannot carry a child. We will live happily ever after as the two of us." Regina kissed him.

"Happily ever after." She repeated and was thankful that she had found a man like Robin to love.


End file.
